10 years later
by The ultimate demon queen
Summary: Lucy left the guild for 10 years. She left with no word. She didn't tell anyone why she was leaving. She comes back. She has to stay strong. She does everything she can to save her family
1. Chapter 1

Lucy left the guild ten years ago. Since that day the guild was really depressed. There light left.  
Then they started to get passed it. They did. Except when someone said her name they would go quiet or on a rampage saying it was all their fault. No one knows the reason she left. All they knew was that one day she just left the guild without saying a word. They went to her house and found a note. They brought it to the guild and read it aloud.

Dear Fairy Tail,

I am so sorry for leaving. It was the hardest thing I had to do. I am so sorry to leave without a word. I just I can't I need to take care of something. I love you all. Don't forget that. In an envelope in my drawer there is 2,000,000,000 jewels. It is my secret stash. I hope you use it. It is my sorry gift. I will see you again. Maybe not soon but I will. I will make it to you. I can't wait till I come back. Please don't be hurt. Keep smiling I will always be with you. I love you all. Take care minna.

Love Lucy Hearfilia

Today the guild was really down. It was Lucy's birthday. She would be 27 by now.(not counting tenrojouma) everyone was sulking. The people who were really depressed were team Nastu. They thought she left because of them. They thought they did something to her. All levy did was read Lucy's favorite book to Gajeel. The Thunder God Tribe (who got close to Lucy the year before she left) were just thinking about all the happy moments with her. Even though they really missed her especially Laxus because they were dating they didn't show it. Then levy started crying really hard. She had just read Lu-Chans favorite book. Everyone looked at her with pity. They knew the day they found out Lucy left she cried non stop for the first year. She would always come to the guild with puffy eyes. Something that also shocked the guild was that after Erza read the note she started breaking down crying. The entire guild was but mostly her and levy. They thought of her like a sister. For Erza little sister. Lucy told them all of her secrets. They laughed together went shopping together did everything together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erzas Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was cold…..

I was alone…

Then I heard crying….

There was a blonde girl a couple years younger than me…

She was all beat up…

She looked like Lucy…

She was screaming for help…

No one helped her. Then she saw me and begged for help. I just stood there and watched her be beaten. Then killed.

She blamed it all on me….

I saw red everywhere…

I just killed Lucy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1st year Lucy left  
"AAAAAHHHHHH" I woke up screaming.

That was the second time I had that dream. I was slowly starting to believe I killed Lucy.

I started crying. I couldn't of killed Lucy she was my little sister. I was supposed to protect her. Instead I watched her die. It was all my fault. I did nothing. I let them beat then kill her.

I felt so guilty. I didn't go to the guild that day. Soon I rarely went to the guild. The only time I would go to the guild was when I went to go get a job.

2 years later

Lisanna came to the guild noticing it was ass depressing as it always is. No one had smiled since she left. I felt lonely. Everyone did. They didn't have a wonderful cheer Paul smile to warm there hearts. Then I remembered Lucy's note. She said or wrote keep smiling I will always be with you.

Then I decided to remind the guild that. I got up on the table and said

"Minna remember what Lucy's wrote in her note. She said keep smiling I will always be with you. We have to smile for Lucy. Remember she is with us in our hearts."

Everyone looked at then they started crying. Then out came their smiles. They knew they had to be strong. I was so happy looking at them. Their spirits were lifted. Now everyone keeps staying strong and doesn't show there sadness. When they feel down they just smile.

5 years after Lucy left.

Everyone was now always smiling. Even though we don't have out light we now always smile. We always remember Lucy when we smile. Team Natsu even started going on missions the 4th year Lucy left. Now we are better. There is still a part missing from us,but we still remember that Lucy is coming back. After Lisanna said that speech we all now remember keep smiling,Lucy is always with us. No one feels guilty. They just smile. Now Laxus is still having a hard time. He loved Lucy. The day she left he was going to propose. He still has the ring and is going to give it to Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dragon Realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy's dream.

I had just give birth to my daughter. We were all happy together. Time passed and she was now five years old. She was playing with Loke.

Then a dark guild attacked us. I fought with all my might.

I wasn't strong enough. I tried to keep going. Then they said that if I didn't go with them my daughter Nova will die. I agreed to go with them. I handed my daughter to my friend Serenity. She was fighting with me. When I got in the car I heard screams. It sounded like my daughter. I peeked through the window. I saw my daughter was shot. I started going on a rampage screaming and crying.

They took me to their lair. I was thrown in a cell.

2 hours later a man came in and said I was to be punished.  
He took me to a dark room. He threw me on the bed. I stated to fight. He wouldn't let go. "Get the hell off me you b*tch s-s-stop"

That night he raped me. He raped me every night for 3 months. I couldn't stop it. Then one night I snuck out and got free. I still remember the words be told me when he was chasing me.

~~~I will find you no matter where you are~~~

"AAAAAAHHHHHH STOP PLEASE" I woke up screaming.

All the dragons got up and heard my scream. They all rushed to my room. My dragon Saphire came to my bed and asked what was wrong. I said "I keep having that dream every time I couldn't save her every time I wake up I realize it was a dream, but it actually happened he said he will find me no matter what" I choked out.

"Lucy you still haven't told us what happened before you came her." Igneel and meticaliana said.

"Lucy can you tell us" Grandine said sweetly

"ok" I said as I nodded my head.  
I pulled out a key and said gate of the mirrors reflects open. Then a mirrior with pink edges and gold tips popped out of smoke.

"Can you show them the incident" "of course princess start from the beginning yes" I nodded.

Mirior images

Lucy was in the doctors office. The nurse came in and said "congratulations Lucy you are pregnant" she smiled happily "now can you tell me who the father is. " the father is Laxus Dreyar" Lucy said. "My my my lucky girl" the nurse said.

It showed Lucy walking home thinking about how She would tell Laxus.

Then the Mirior skipped ahead and showed Lucy leaving Fairy Tail.  
It didn't show why.  
Another time skip to after she had the baby. All her spirits came out and looked at the little girl. Then Like said why didn't you tell him Lucy" Lucy said "I just couldn't having a baby from a strong Mage puts the guild at risk I couldn't do that so I told no one" "oh Lucy you have been through a lot" Aquarius said. "Think you for being here" Lucy said.  
Another time skip to when Nova was 5 years old.

Nova was playing with Loke. They were having fun and smiling when a dark guild attacked. They said that if Lucy didn't come with them Nova would die. Lucy agreed. Then she handed her daughter to Serenity. When she got in the car and were driving she heard a scream that sounded like Nova. She looked through the window and saw they shot Nova. Lucy went on a rampage.

They through her in a cell. She waited there for a few hours. Then a man came and said it was time for her punishment. He took her to a bedroom and threw her on the bed. Lucy struggled. The man on top of her was strong. Then the screen said.

He raped her for 3 months  
It showed Lucy picking the lock running away.

She was crying saying that she would get them for killing her daughter. She ran and the man stated to chase her he said "I will find you no matter where you are"

The screen changed and showed Lucy entering a cave. That was where she met Saphire. It showed her meeting all of our dragons. It even showed her how she cried at night for her baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the flashback ended no one in the room had dry eyes. Lucy was crying the most saying that she couldn't save her it was all my fault. All the girls rushed to her saying it wasn't her fault. You didn't know you protected her.

On the second hand all the boys were mad that a man had dared to raped Lucy. They were fuming with anger. Then Lucy said.  
"He said he will find me do you think he will" she choked out. "He won't even touch you we will kill him before he even sees you" the guys said in unison. "Arigato minna" Lucy said.

"Do you have to go Lucy"the dragons said "he's guys I will visit as soon as possible" Lucy said "you better" they said in unison. "Hai hai" Lucy said waving her hand.

Lucy went through a portal and got transported to the train station. She bought a train ticket to magnolia. She dosnt have motion sickness because she Can heal herself. She is an elemental dragon slayer.

Lucy got off the train station and headed to the guild. She came in the back way so no one would see her. She quietly walked up to the masters office.  
She knocked on the door. "Come in my child" Master Makarov said.

When Lucy entered master looked up and jumped up giving her a hug. "Lucy my child I have missed you." Master said getting off of Lucy. "Are you here to rejoin" "yes master" Lucy said showing a bright smile. "Ok I shall announce it to the guild.

They walked out of his office. Then master yelled "attention everyone I have an announcement"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the master. They all saw a pretty blonde girl and immediately reconized who it was. All of them started cheering and crying tears of joy. There light has returned. Their smiles were the brightest it could be.  
"Our Nakama has returned Lucy shall rejoin the guild.

"Yeah" everyone shouted. Then Erza walked up to her and said "Lucy since you have no where to go you can stay with me I have plenty of room. Lucy looked at Erza and hugged her. "Thank you so much I will gladly accept your offer"

The walked down the second door and started partying with everyone else. Erza suggested they get some sleep because she had a long trip. So they went to Erzas place. Lucy was surprised that it didn't change at all. She still had 5 rooms. All her armor was there. She was glad that the guild didn't change get her much while she was gone. Then Erza said "you can have this room all your stuff is already in there my room is right next door if you need anything and the bathroom is down the hall" "thank you so much Erza you have no idea how thankful I am.

Lucy took a 30 minute bath then went to bed. She went to sleep with a smile. She was thinking of all the wonderful things that happened today. Sadly that didn't stop the nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHTMARE LAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a car. I heard a scream that hurt my ears.

I looked out the window. I saw a little girl.

There was blood everywhere. There was a woman. She was all bloody.

The little girl had a pool of blood surrounding her.

I was so mad. I started crying and trying to escape.

I was thrown in a cell. I was all alone. It was dark.

A man came in a threw me on a bed. He did things to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nooooooooooooo" Lucy woke up screaming. Erza hearing this rushed into her room. "Lucy are you alright did something happen" "no"Lucy said "just a nightmare."

"You want to tell me about it"  
"I guess"  
Before Lucy started her story Gray and Natsu barged in. They came to her room to greet her, it instead they saw Lucy crying. They walked into the room and stood there. It looke like Lucy was gonna say a story so they didn't say anything.

"The reason I left the guild was because I was pregnant. I wandered around. I was so happy. I had a lot of help through my pregnancy. Everyone was so kind. We had a wonderful life. Time passed and she was 5 years old. She was having fun playing with Loke when a dark guild attacked us. They said if I didn't go with them my daughter would die. I handed my daughter to s-s-serenity. She was a big help. Once I got in the car. I heard a scream. I looked out the window and saw blood everywhere. I saw my daughter and Serenity lying on the floor woth pools of blood around them. I couldn't stop them. They said they wouldn't kill them. The did anyways. She only lived to 5. She had a long life ahead of her. They through me in a ….."

Lucy broke down crying. She was saying she couldn't save her she was only 5 I'll never get her back. She would've loved you guys. She didn't even get to meet her dad.

Everyone looked at Lucy. They all felt bad for her. They wished they could help her. Lucy wouldn't stop crying. So Erza suggested they have a girls night and they would invite all the girls from the guild. "Ok" Lucy said. She was still crying. Erza comforted her. The boys didn't know what to do. They hated seeing girls cry. Especially Lucy. They just watched as Erza comforted her. It wasn't working so Erza called Mira, Levy, and Lisanna. They came right away. Erza kicked the guys out while the girls talk. Erza explained what happened. They all started crying. Then they looked at Lucy and comforted her

"I couldn't save her it was all my fault" Lucy screamed." It wasn't your fault you didn't know" Mira chocked out. "Lu-chan" levy said. "Stay strong Lucy you are the strongest person I have ever met" Lisanna all started to talk to Lucy and they calmed her down. Erza told the 3 of them to go tell the guild that they had to be careful around Lucy. She also told them to tell them the story she told them.

They went to the guild with puffy eyes and explained what happened. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe Lucy went through all that. Most of all Laxus couldn't believe he was going to be a father. They all were crying. Mira told the guild to be careful what you say around her because she watched her daughter die. She has enough pain. Try not to bring it back.

Then master came down and said "everyone a dark guild has attacked Tenroujma.

Everyone was fuming with anger. Who would attack there sacred island.

Then master said something even more shocking

It was the guild that killed Lucy's daughter! That hit it. Everyone has murderously auroras. They were ready to kill!

* * *

Lucy: omg so sad what crazy phyco would do that to my daughter.

Laxus: you know it is just a fanfic right

Lucy: duh of course I did* twirls hair*

Erza: so done is in for a big beat down

Natsu: oh yeah they are Im all fired up

Gray: I'm gonna beat the crap out of them for making Lucy cry

Lisanna: oh my they are taking this seriously

Me: we'll the are idiots *laughs maniacally *

Natsu: Lisanna is t this real though

Lisanna: no it isn't you goofball

Mira: matchmaker mode on. My new couple will be Nali. Yaaaayyy

Me: you guys are so dumb.

P.S. Do not own fairy tail.

* * *

Will try to update soon.


	2. Erza vs Cobra

**As the guild heard those words they were all fuming with anger. Erza yelled. the guild Replied. They were about to Walk out of the guild when the master Yelled. . **

**Cana,Gajeel,Levy,Romeo,and Gildarts. **

**Now the test of you brats will just stay here and act normal. Also if one of the teams call for backup you will be sent to help them. So all of of you guys have to be ready at anytime.**YoshWhy did you leave without telling me anything or that we were gonna have a child.I just couldn't. It was hard to leave ok it's just that people would come and attack our child if the found out I was pregnant.I understand but you should've at least told meOk I am so sorry LaxusOh and one more thing**will you marry me**I take that as a yesHow long have you had thatI was going to propose to you the day you leftI'm so sorry, but now I love you even more because you weren't with anyone for 10 years you were waiting for meWe will tell the guild after we kill whoever killed my I mean our I will show the. The worst pain possibleAre you ok course Levy why wouldn't I beHeheheheheheI can see the islandyou guys are just so quiet. It makes me also have an would that beI'm getting marriedEEEEeeehhhhTo whoisn't it obvious to Laxuss.

Then Lucy's expression changed and she said. **They all looked at her with sympathy. Erza said scaring everyone, but Lucy. Now Lucy was the one to be scared of. She looked ready to kill. She had a murdurously aurora. No one would piss her off. They were sure that they would die. **

**Once they reached where orecion seis was spotted they found that no one was there. **

**BOOM! **

**There was a loud crash. Everyone turned around and they saw all the members of orecion seis. Everyone got into fighting stance. They all glared at them. (It was like an intense glaring contest) the first one to attack was a guy named cobra. Erza took that battle. They were all fired up. **

**Erza fought with Cobra. She moved the fight away from the rest of her team. **

**She turned into her purgatory armor. She summoned 100 swords. She fired them at him. He was really fast. He dodged them all. So Erza decided to use her other armor (the flame princess I think sorry forgot the names) flame princess. **

**Cobra swung at her and made her fly. Erza made a quick escape and landed on her feet. She then ran towards Cobra. She got ready to go head on head with him. Then she saw him about to blast something out of his mouth. (Erza didn't know he was a dragon slayer.) then she heard him say **

**Erza got hit straight on. She could be parley stand up. She saw Cobra approaching her. She saw him pull out a snake. She watched as it crawled up he and bit her inner arm. **

**Erza felt intense pain right then. She let out a blood curling scream that could be heard miles away. She knew it would spread through out her body. She couldn't do anything though. She was paralyzed. **

**Now she had to wait for the others to come to help. She was hoping she would survive. She had to live and see her friends one last time. **

* * *

**Wendy: oh no will she be ok **

**Me: can't tell I'd be a spoiler **

**Natsu:aww why didn't I fight I wanted to **

**Me:you will soon,but I won't tell when hehehehehe **

**Gray:hey what about me I want to fight **

**Me:you guys are soooooo annoying maybe is should put a notice saying you died in action *from fighting me* **

**Gray and Natsu back away slowly and cower in fear **

**Erza: you go girl show them never to mess with us* she says scarily* **

**Me:Erza now my favorite **

**Mira:what about me **

**Me:you have done nothing to help me stop these fools you are down graded to 2 place **

**Mira: how dare you steel my spot I will kill you (she says to Erza) **

**Erza:is that a fight you want well your gonna get one **

**Me:shut up **

**Lucy:we will now update soon so sorry for those technical difficulties. **

**Me:what technical difficulties. **

**Lucy: you'll find them. You might have to look in the mirror Hahahahaha hahahahaha **

**Me: I will try and update soon. Thank you so much for reading *looks in the mirror* **

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**P.S. so sorry for the short chapter. The others might be short to, but this story will be long. So sorry please forgive me. I am trying my best.**


End file.
